


Loss of control

by Kasalaba



Series: Confrontations under a full moon. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Season 3B, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Feels, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalaba/pseuds/Kasalaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone is fine, just… One of them shot Derek with something that was supposed to make him lose control of the shift with the hope he turns wild on us”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so keep that in mind. It was a trial before I tried anything bigger. English is not my first language and no beta so beware the mistakes.  
> EDIT:  
> As I am going to add more to this story (and was not planing, it just happened) I felt that I needed to address some characters.
> 
> Malia: Look I like her, but no for this show with this story. She was teleported to canon and is currently sexually harassing Stiles.
> 
> Kate: She finally understood that a second chance is rare and is currently in Myconos sunbathing and rethinking all her life choices working as a bartender.
> 
> Peter: He took the message that he is not wanted and lives permanently in a Japanese village collecting strawberries and publishing local folklore for a living, and hitting on the local girls.
> 
> Enjoy.

Stiles paces up and down in his room and still can’t get his mind to calm down. How did he ever agree to this again? Oh yes they wanted him to play The Oracle for them. It was a full moon and a group of hunters came for the pack. He made Kira promise to keep him up to date with texts. Right now they were chasing them somewhere in the far end of the preserve. Damn Scott for playing the almighty alpha to keep him safe, he didn’t like it. Then a ring brings him back to reality. He picks it up without looking the ID.

“Hey what happened, you caught them? Is everyone okay, did you…” he was cut off by Scott’s voice. “Stiles relax, everything is ok. We got them. Right now Chris and your dad are taking care of them. We are coming back but we are all tired so I’ll see you in the morning. Okay?” Scott was indeed tired but that could not stop the boy from asking more. ”Are you serious? You are just gona leave me hanging until the morning with no details? Dammit dude just… At least are you all okay, no wolvesbane shots or anything?” asked Stiles trying to calm his mind because a tired and angry Scott is useless to him “Everyone is fine, just… One of them shot Derek with something that was supposed to make him lose control of the shift with the hope he turns wild on us” the alpha goes to explain ignoring stuff like “Oh shit, and then?... Did you go to Deaton? Oh man, now he is going to rip my throat with his teeth, isn’t he? ...” and continues the explanation “Deaton said that if he has a strong anchor he will be fine, but there is no antidote for it. He will be fine by the morning anyway so don’t worry, born werewolf and all. Now I am very sorry but I have to go, bye” And like that he hang up.

Stiles took a deep breath. He thought what to do while going downstairs to the kitchen. His dad was going to be at the station all night covering the paperwork for the hunters so he was alone until morning, if not noon. He makes a quick snack, makes it disappear in quickly, and heads up the stairs. He was going to sleep cause someone was going to have to explain some things in the morning.  
Opening the door Stiles yelped out loud seeing the dark figure standing by his window with his back turned to him. When he turned he saw those electric blue eyes he knew too well. “Derek?” he said closing the door out of instinct still with closed lights.

“What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be resting out the poison so you won’t kill us all?” That earned him only a growl and now that he was close to him he could see that while he was not wolfed out completely, but claws and teeth were out. “Fuck” he whispered backing away to the bed.

That’s when the man starts talking to him while taking slow steps towards him “It’s always about you Stiles, isn’t it? All you care about is yourself poking around, searching, asking, but not thinking.”  
Stiles just stood there hearing the other man talking, he could not interrupt him because of that something in his voice, he did not dare. “All this poking around. Asking about Paige, keeping me up in that pool, when Vernon… Why Stiles? ”  
His voice was now shaky and the boy was not sure what to answer so he just said “I, you are…pack we care about each other, don’t we…” and then there he was, in front of his bed with no more room to move and an angry Derek a few inches away from him.

“Really? All I ever did was tell you I will rip your throat with my teeth and you just…” he let out a sigh and looked the boy in the eyes “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Stiles?”  
Stiles took a deep breath and looked at Derek. He was not a fool, he felt the sexual tension coming from him and the weight of these words. Stiles had questioned his sexuality a long time ago when he found out his attraction to men. Still with all the people that were trying to kill them all he had no time to talk about it, or investigate at all, well except from so internet “research”. He knew Derek was attractive and considered hot but so was Scott (who was also the hot girl). He never dared to think of the man before him in a sexual way, did he? For all these insecurities and fears he grew to care somewhat for him. It was natural to care for the people you l… “Fuck”.

Derek seemed to his own train of thought because as he heard that he placed one hand on the boys shoulder and the other on the waist “Do you want to?” And Stiles felt what could be described as an adrenaline shot as his heart rate went to the roof, his pants seemed to become a bit tight, and brain completely break down only to say “God, yes I do”.  
That was all Derek needed, because as he heard that, Stiles was pushed down his bed as the man was kissing him with sloppy and hungry kisses, as if he was trying to suck his soul out of him. Before he knew it Derek was pulling back to take off his shirt as Stiles took it as a sign to take off his own only to get it stuck around his head. Finally a helpful hand pulled it off only to reveal the sight of Derek in his underwear “Thanks ….. Wow” that earned him an accepting growl “I was hoping for words but I can work with tha…” whatever he was saying he forgot as Derek started trailing from his collarbone to his happy trail with his mouth placing kisses and small bites along the way.

Finally he stopped placing a last kiss at the bottom of the trail and his hands resting on Stiles butt. The boy looked down to find the man grinning mischievously to him as he tightened his grip pulling Stiles towards him. Logic at last took over and he pointed at his desk and said while panting “ In the second one … is a bottle of… we might need it…” ok he might have done some shopping, so what? He was a teenager, being horny and ready was the job description. As Derek went to grab the bottle Stiles took off his remaining clothes with a smug grin on his face. Scott was so going to hear about it in the morning.

His face turned to see Derek coming back with the ammo. His underwear were already a tent, which made his own boner twitch. His look locked on the man’s electric blue and hungry eyes. O my god I am doing this with Derek-hotness-Hale, this is real so real. His face turned red in embarrassment before the wall of muscle in front of him. How could he compare to this?

A rough voice, more like a growl, stopped his mind again “Roll over to your stomach.” This was it. He was going to get fucked for the first time, and it was going to be Derek, and he was fine with it “O…okay.” Stiles was taking calming breaths so he won’t have a panic attack and screw this before he got screwed. Derek placed himself between the legs drew a moan from the boy by tracing with his finger the small line from the balls to the hole. Stiles was sure he was going to feel the pressure of a finger inside him, but instead too firm hands were spreading his cheeks and something wet (his tongue, his mind provided) was working his hole in a way that made him forget how to make words. Stiles was making what could only described as sounds of pleasure as he worked his tongue deeper inside.

He didn’t know how much time has passed when he feels suddenly a strong finger pressing inside. He lets out a moan. He had done it to himself but apparently it’s more fun from someone else. As the second finger goes in he notices that the claws must be retracted. Good, he thinks, that would be painful… Then as he felt the third finger he could not help but say between moans “Hmm, someone is ambitious” which earned him a playful slap on his cheek.

As then he pulled out Stiles turned to see Derek’s bare cock lining with his hole. “What about con...”

He was interrupted by Derek saying “Werewolf healing” as he pushed in.

The boy could not find words to answer as the strange sensation overwhelmed him. For all his play with fingers this was something else. He was sure Derek was not that big, but it felt huge. The werewolf had stopped, thankfully, for Stiles to catch up, and had his face buried in the crook of the boy’s neck. When he felt ready he took the liberty to wiggle his butt because he could play Mr Nowords too if he wanted. Apparently he got the message, as he started to thrust slowly.

Before they knew it they had a fast rhythm and Stiles was making incoherent sounds, trying to last a bit more, and Derek saying his name as if it meant something more.  
After a bit Stiles could not take it any more. “Derek I… I can’t… for long” and with that he was shooting his load as he clenched around Derek, who started thrusting uncontrollably fast, and the combined sensation made him feel like heaven.

It was not long after that Derek was shooting his inside of Stiles. Apparently he warned him but Stiles was too out of it to do something. After the last lazy thrusts, that were like Derek was trying to push his dick deeper than it should, he felt the wall of muscle falling on his back trying to catch his breath.

After a while he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He tried to push Derek off him but all it did was earn him a growl. “Derek, come on get off me now please, I am not the mattress.” Still nothing but a low growl. “Derek you are crushing me!”

The last one came out more as an embarrassing whine, but it seemed to do the trick. Derek was pulling out of him and off him and was going out of the bed. “What…” Stiles turned to see him and ask where he was going to see the naked werewolf backing to the window while looking at his hands and Stiles disgusted.

“I’m sorry Stiles. So sorry, I shouldn’t…” and then Stiles saw it. Tears were running the man’s face.

“Shit” he was jumping off the bed and grabbing both Derek’s arms and looking at the still blue electric eyes.

“Derek listen to me, you did nothing wrong, Derek.” The man was now looking directly in his eyes. He looked broken.

“I forced you, I lost control. I r…”

“NO. Don’t you dare say it. Derek are you nuts? I showed you were the lube and condoms were while I took off MY clothes by MY SELF. And have you noticed that you did not threaten me yet? So not forced. But if you are regretting it…”

“No Stiles I don’t regret it. But …”

Derek was losing it and he had to do something quickly. His plan was crazy, he was so dead. But every plan of his was that way. He smiled at the man as he pulled him in to a sweet kiss.

“Stiles…” Derek tried to say in between kissing.

“Listen, no one is doing anything against his will tonight. If I want it to stop I say stop. And so will you if you want me to stop. Ok?” He nodded as the boy led him back to the bed.  
He was moving as if in a dream. Following Stiles and doing what he was told.

“Wait here ok?” Said the boy as he whipped the man’s tears. Then came back with a wet towel and started cleaning both of them.  
“What are you doing Stiles?” he asked as he watched that smile that could melt his heart and the almost glowing brown eyes on him.

“Getting us ready for the second round of course. Your ticket for tonight on the sexy Stiles express has no return Derek.” Said the boy as those blue eyes never left him. And with a smirk on his face he threw the towel on his desk chair and pushing Derek until he laid on the bed with Stiles on top of him. And with a soft smile the boy leaned in for a kiss allowing him to work his own pace, guiding.

This was the Stiles from the pool. Strong, calm, hot, and always thinking of him. After all he did all he cared was if Derek was ok. He could not think what he did to deserve such kindness. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Stiles broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking his way down his body. Derek instinctively opened his legs to make more space for the younger man to move.

Stiles, who had strategically placed the lube next to him, placed one hand on the bottle and one on the inside of Derek’s thighs. “Is this ok, Derek” he said as he wore the warmest smile he could master. That earned him a nod, as the man’s mouth was hanging open from the moment he felt the touch on his leg. Stiles slicked one hand and started tracing the rim of Derek’s hole, but did not push in, as he took hold of the man’s dick. How hard could it be? He saw it in the internet.

And there he was, left hand playing with the man’s hole, as the right hand gave a few experimenting pumps to his length. All this time Derek was gasping for air as if he was being beaten, saying the younger man’s name as he expected for more trying not to move his hips to either direction, not to disturb or interrupt Stiles. Then the boy leaned in and gave a lick to the man’s length. He looked up to the breathless Derek with a wicked grin and then he leaned and swallowed him while at the same time pushed the finger in. Derek’s head fell back as if he was trying to collect himself and not come in that second. Stiles started experimenting with both his mouth and his finger, he was a master of multitasking (his usual problem was multitasking too much). He bobbed the head, pushed the finger slowly in and out, and after a while he was getting the hang of this as Derek above him was making pleading and hurt sounds not daring to look at him fearing he won’t last.

Stiles started to slow down as he worked the third finger in, pulling his head to take a breath and look at Derek. He was slowing down stopping and working at the right moments so that Derek was on the edge but could not cum. He looked completely wrecked and the boy felt the man’s legs relax beneath him, as he was catching his breath.

Then he carefully pulled his fingers out and went up for a kiss. They were both a bit breathless and flustered and Derek’s eyes still electric blue, but he did not care. They stared at each other for a moment and then Stiles pulled down and slicked himself before lining his member with Derek’s, loosen now, hole.

“Do it” he said as the boy lingered as if he was waiting for him and his approval. But he was wasn’t he? He dropped his head with a moan escaping his lips as the head of the dick was pushing in. And Stiles did not stop until slowly he bottomed out, Derek’s legs on his shoulders. It felt too much for a second, overwhelming. He felt something wet on his ankles as apparently Stile was placing kisses on them. He took in the feeling as he laid there on his back. Stiles had his legs on his shoulders making his hips hover slightly above the mattress, he was strong after all. Dick bottomed out inside him so much he could feel the boy’s balls. And then waiting, for him.  
Stiles looked as Derek was taking his time to adjust. He was going to be sore in the morning, but he did not care. The man beneath him look more than hot, he looked beautiful, vulnerable. The tight warmth around him was overwhelming, but Derek took his time, so he had a chance to last more than a few seconds if he moved. He hoped at least. A hand on his leg pulled him from his train of thought to see Derek.

“Move” he said finally feeling ready physically, and as close as he could get emotionally. Broken sounds along with the younger man’s name escaped his mouth as Stiles worked a few first thrusts trying to find a pace. It wasn’t long before they both had found a rhythm and breathing heavy. It felt weird being helpless beneath a human, that human being Stiles. It felt good. How long was it since had let go, allow someone to take care of him? Because that was what Stiles was doing, even now, looking for a sign of pain or for him to stop, while carefully picking up the pace and slamming harder into him, answering his pleads.

It felt like an eternity later when he heard “Derek, I’m not gona last longer. So if don’t want me to finish … ahhh yea that feels good….. inside you now it’s the time to say.” He could only turn his head up and say a broken “inside” between moans. And then he felt something round his cock and he looked to see a hand working fast as Stiles said “Not before you” and then after a short pause added “Please.”. That’s it, that’s all it took for him to be shooting on the boys hand and all over himself from abs to the base of his neck.

He was already almost lost but seeing Derek’s face as he covered himself with thick ropes of come and tightening around his member is what got him off the edge. Before he knew it he was thrusting harder than before and stuttering as he blew his load inside Derek. The man was breathing heavy as he lowered his legs to the mattress and dived for a kiss. It was a lazy one. And then broke it, smiling like an idiot, to go get another towel.  
As Stiles broke the kiss to go get a towel Derek could not help but notice that he felt tired. Content, happy, the luckiest man on earth for having Stiles, but dead tired. It took longer that last time for Stiles to get back and it took everything to not pass out on the spot. He felt lightheaded as the younger man cleaned him with the wet (and warm this time) towel. Apparently he had cleaned himself, because he looked clean, and a bit wet. He could not help the weak sound that escaped his throat when the warm cloth passed the inner of his thighs to clean the leaking come, and Stiles placed a quick kiss on his cheek before he continued. Then gave him a bottle of water and suddenly he felt how thirsty he was. “I figured you came straight here and brought you some water” said Stiles as he drank almost all the bottle and giving it back to him. As he settled down he let the boys words sink in.  
“Why?” He could not help but wonder out loud and continued to clarify the question. “Why are you doing this for me.” He braced himself for everything he could, pity, anger, but not this.

“Because you are important. To me. As I danced around you all this time and learned all this stuff about your past, about what you did as I was possessed, as I learned that you cared. I found out you are important to me. But it wasn’t until tonight I realized it was more. More than Lydia, she was a crush. I… you are more” he settled as he shrugged not feeling confident to say those three words. He turned to see Derek staring at him with awe, and as he brought a hand to his cheek he noticed. “Derek your eyes, they are normal again. The effect of the drug must have wore off!”

While Stiles was flailing his arms around in what he guessed was happiness he could not help but smile and then he said “Maybe you fucked it out of my system, that was some stamina you have there” not knowing why he felt so bold but was rewarded with a red and embarrassed Stiles mumbling nonsense “I guess I , we I mean….. You and I …. Uhhgggg” and fell next to him in bed and continued “ Well sex is a tiring act for the body. So I think we metabolized the shit out of it” and leaned in with a smug grin on his face for a kiss.

“Stiles…”

“Look dude. Unless you regret anything I say we sleep and talk about all this in the morning.”

“Your dad…”

“My dad will call me if something happens, and he doesn’t just run into my room.”

He knew he had no chance of convincing him otherwise so he just sighed and turned his back to the boy, hoping he seemed a bit less content than he felt. And then Stiles wiggled his way happily to Derek to spoon him. The last thing Derek felt was a kiss on his shoulder blade before the tiredness overtook him.

 

He woke up at the sound of Stiles talking, probably on the phone.  
“Yes Scott you are an asshole. But never mind. I might forgive you for making me stay in. Yes I know it was for my own good and I don’t care. Oh, and before I forget Derek is naked in my bed but I so have to go now so bye” and with that he hung up and threw his phone on the desk while spinning the desk chair to find a chuckling and awoken Derek watching him.

“Morning creepy Hale, how did you sleep” he asked as he made his way to the bed, only in his underwear, to kiss (the very naked) sleepy Derek.  
“Stiles, I’m so sorry about last night” he started, and watching the sad face before him he added “I am sorry that it took a hunter drug to make me get my head off my ass and come and talk to you. But I don’t regret a second what we did.” He was rewarded with the biggest and happiest smile he could imagine.

Then Stiles cleared his throat and started “Derek, I know you see me as a kid, but I’ve been kidnapped, beaten, possessed, see people die in front of my eyes. So I’m not a kid. And I want more from this, from you. And I know you want too but you want to protect me, along with everyone else, but I won’t let you this time. I want us together, like exclusively. And I won’t allow…”

“Stiles, you never shut up do you.”

“ I ….”

“Please never stop” he had only a moment before the boy was on him kissing the living werewolf out of him.

“Is that a yes?” he asked carefully.

“Yes it is.”

“Does this mean I can call Scott and tell him we had sex?” asked while he wore what could be named his evil face.

“Never change Stiles” and leaned in for a long lasting sappy kiss. Because with him, he had a chance, and he would not ruin it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished I can't believe I found the courage to finish it, and post it. Leave kudos if you like. And comments are more than welcome.


End file.
